


Вдохновение или отчаяние

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Romance, obscene language, scarfing, superior tony stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Капитан Гидра заинтересовывается вербовкой Железного Человека.Таймлайн после событий комикса «Совершенный Железный Человек» (2014).





	1. Алькатрас

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



Остров Алькатрас в заливе Сан-Франциско, штат Калифорния, за всю свою историю успел побыть защитным фортом, военной тюрьмой, тюрьмой для особо опасных преступников и тех, кто совершал побеги из других мест лишения свободы. Позже тюрьму расформировали и превратили в музей. Но и сегодня остров Алькатрас является местом заключения, правда, одного-единственного человека. 

Был теплый вечер. Бакланы летали и сидели повсюду на камнях у берега. Стив шёл рядом по песку, и птицы разлетались, только завидев его. От роскошного когда-то особняка в футуристическом стиле остались развалины, хотя всё еще невероятно огромные. Перед лестницей в шестнадцать метров Роджерс остановился. Но потом вздохнул и стал подниматься наверх. 

Он осматривал особняк с интересом археолога, нашедшего затерянную гробницу. Это был зал славы не так давно, но блеск и лоск с мебели и украшений совсем слез. Бассейн был наполнен только мусором и дождевой водой, а еще большим количеством бутылочного стекла. 

Неоновые голубые огни стали блеклыми, внутри света не было совсем. Повсюду валялись разные вещи, напоминающие о яркой жизни богемы Сан-Франциско. Города, названного в честь святого Франциска Ассизского, проповедующего аскетизм и крайнюю бедность. Города, четвертого в мире по количеству миллиардеров. 

В этой комнате пахло морем. Соль из воздуха въелась в обивку маленьких дорогих диванов, чью поверхность покрывали пятна, и Стив не хотел знать природу их возникновения. Вокруг было темно и тихо, шумели только волны снаружи. Стив заметил, что нигде не было целых оконных стекол. От ветра непрерывно качались перистые листья засохших арек в горшках. 

Вдруг раздался взрыв. Роджерс поднял голову кверху и понял, что на него падает гигантская хрустальная люстра. Он успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, а люстра упала с ужасным грохотом битого стекла, крошки отлетели от пола во все стороны. Эхо почти оглушило. Когда наступила тишина, Стив стал прислушиваться, сидя за диваном, но это было не нужно.

— Проваливай. 

Хромированный, блестящий, прекрасный монстр со светящимися голубым светом глазами. Он появился из мрака и стоял далеко, еще не опустив руку, из которой выстрелил. Нашёлся. Стив усмехнулся.

Его шаги были злые. Стив выглянул из-за своего укрытия. Хозяин его не поджидал, а просто ушел в другую комнату. Собравшись и основательно прислушавшись, Стив поднялся на ноги и перебежал к стене, осторожно подобравшись вдоль неё к арке. Стив заглянул туда, где Железный Человек сидел в кресле, что стояло напротив выхода на балкон. Оттуда жутко дуло. Он уже без забрала допивал бутылку Хайлэнд парк. Долго и усердно. Потом резко закончил и встал, с остервенением бросил бутылку и в воздухе выстрелил по ней. От взрыва Стив зажмурился на миг и услышал, как осколки попадали на плитку бассейна.

— Я не повторяю дважды, твою мать!

Эхо раздалось почти такое же, как и от упавшей люстры. Стив остался спокоен, дышал ровно. 

— Я безоружен, — сказал Стив наконец. — Я пришел поговорить, мистер Старк.

Ответа не было, вместо этого Железный Человек подошел к столу и схватил очередную бутылку виски.

— У меня для вас предложение, — гнул свою линию Роджерс. — Всего лишь минута вашего драгоценного времени, мистер Старк.

Он вышел, не предупреждая. Старк повернул на него голову, сузил глаза, и они на несколько секунд зажглись голубым светом. Сканирования не вышло. Стива нет в Интернете. Старк осмотрел его быстро, его черную одежду, высокие военные ботинки со шнуровкой. Бутылку он держал в правой руке небрежно, но ласково.

— Что тебе, блять, от меня надо?

Несмотря на очевидное беспробудное пьянство, Старк выглядел хорошо. Лицо сохранило свежесть, не было даже щетины, черные бородка и усы аккуратно обрамляли губы. Всё благодаря Экстремису, несомненно. Вот только взгляд. Такой отчаянный взгляд Стив видел у одного парня на войне перед тем, как он вырвал чеку гранаты у себя в руках.

— Сколько стоит твой костюм?  
— Костюм и я – одно целое.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Стив, — тогда, сколько стоишь ты?  
— Пошел к чёрту, — фыркнул Старк, глотнув.  
— Можно ли конкретнее? — вежливо произнес Стив.

Старк едва не подавился, увидев рядом со своим лицом блокнот и карандаш, что проходимец достал из заднего кармана. Он уже стал сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Какого черта его не оставят в покое? Но Стив выглядел таким настойчивым, что Старк решил, что он действительно настолько приставучий, насколько ему кажется. 

Взяв блокнот и карандаш, Старк поставил единицу и приписывал нули, пока не надоело, а потом отдал, подобрав обратно с пола свою бутылку, что поставил у кресла. Роджерс взял блокнот, открыл его и пару секунд смотрел на сумму, видимо, подсчитывая нули.

— Я согласен, — неожиданно выдал Стив. — Послезавтра в девять вечера, вы ведь свободны?


	2. Затравка

Простенькая кафешка. Старк в таких никогда не бывал, хоть и любил фастфуд. В кабинках у окон почти все места были заняты, в основном, студентами. В воздухе витал специфический запах дешевой еды, музыка не играла, поэтому люди переговаривались довольно тихо. Старый знакомый сидел за стойкой на высоком стуле в гордом одиночестве.

Забравшись на соседний стул, Тони снял солнцезащитные очки и положил их на стол. У Стива был стаканчик кофе, который он аккуратно держал пальцами, но, кажется, пить не собирался. Он был гладко выбрит, просто одет и спокоен, выглядел немного задумчивым, смотря в окно. Напротив кафе, на другой стороне дороги супружеская пара усаживала детей в машину.

— Не знаю, что это была за хрень, — неспешно начал Тони, — вроде бы для простой шутки дороговато выходит. Там был только фотоальбом и еще какое-то старое дерьмо.

На столешнице оказалась флешка, которую Роджерс незаметно взял, замаскировав движение руки под намерение взять салфетку. Тони сделал вид, что помешал, придвинув к себе меню. К семейству за окном вышла старшая дочь вместе с маленьким псом. 

— Там фото, четкие, можешь не волноваться, — сказал Старк и сильно зевнул, — правда, нахрена это тебе?  
— Это не важно, — рассматривая маленькую флешку меж пальцев, ответил Стив.  
— Слушай, бизнесмен, — саркастично произнес Тони и потер лоб, — я, конечно, всё понимаю, но что-то мне всё-таки подсказывает, будто это не просто чьи-то фотки с отпуска.

Роджерс молчал. 

— Ладно, — равнодушно проронил Тони, собравшись обратно надеть свои очки. — Может, Мария Хилл и её свора расскажут мне, почему этим заинтересовалась Гидра. 

Через секунду после его слов все посетители кафе встали и с шумом вышли толпой. Официанты и кассиры пропали из виду где-то на кухне. Это произошло меньше, чем за минуту, и всё это время Тони не двигался, даже не поворачивал головы. Потом моргнул и внимательно уставился на Стива. Тот вздохнул, слегка прикрыв глаза, затем сделал глоток кофе в полной тишине опустевшего кафе. Всё семейство за окном село в машину.

— У тебя бывало такое, что ты хотел чего-то, но интуиция подсказывала, что оно того не стоит? — спросил он, поставив кофе. — Ты пробуешь, а правда, оказывается та еще дрянь?  
— Да, довольно часто, — не сводя с него глаз, ответил Тони.  
— На самом деле фотография нужна всего одна, — Стив, наконец, повернулся к Тони лицом. — Человек на фоне горы. Проблема в том, что около сейфа были датчики на тепло. Поэтому нужен был твой полуавтономный костюм. Под фотографией была подпись?   
— «Антарктика, Дикая Земля, 1961 год», — помнил Старк.  
— А координаты?  
— Были на обратной стороне фотографии.

Стив рассмеялся. Данные на флешке ни черта не стоят. Почему-то он этого ожидал.

— Надеюсь, ты их запомнил? — улыбнулся он.  
— Даже не знаю. Запомнил ли? — спросил у себя Старк. — Надо подумать. А ты знаешь, пополнение счета так освежает память.  
— Понятно, — сказал Роджерс и слез со стула. — Не заказывай здесь кофе, лучше попробуй коктейль.

Он ушел, а Тони остался сидеть на месте. Флешка лежала рядом со стаканчиком остывшего кофе. Через некоторое время в кафе зашел первый посетитель, появились ребята за кассой, за ними подтянулись официанты, заиграло радио. 

Старк сделал заказ. Он был на жидкой диете слишком долго, Экстремис способствовал притуплению голода. Когда официант ушел, телефон Тони стал разрываться от смс о пополнении счета. Деньги пришли с пятнадцати разных банков, один из которых находился в Новой Зеландии. В итоге пришла половина оговоренной суммы. 

Еще пришла смс с неизвестного номера. В ней был только адрес и время. Усмехнувшись, Старк отложил телефон дисплеем вниз. Официант принес комбо-завтрак. Пока он обедал, мимо проехали по меньшей мере четыре машины с сиренами на помощь семье, попавшей в аварию, в которой, как позже объявили в новостях, никто не выжил.


	3. Преступление

Тони приземлился нарочито медленно, выключив репульсоры перед самым полом. Его тут же окружили кольцом агенты Гидры, как крысы, выползая из темноты. Они ничем не отличались друг от друга. Одинаковое оружие, одинаковые шлемы, напоминающие морды насекомых, одинаковые сапоги, черные, тяжелые, как у Стива, когда тот пришел в особняк на острове. Старк не чувствовал опасности, только интерес, посмеет ли кто-то напасть? 

— Отставить, — раздался голос. Солдаты разошлись, разомкнув кольцо. — Вольно.

На Стиве было только черное, за исключением эмблемы на рукаве кожаного плаща – красный череп, окруженный щупальцами.

— Голоден? — улыбнулся он.  
— Адски, — механическим голосом ответил Старк.

Стив кивнул, приглашая следовать за ним. Как только они зашли внутрь, Тони убрал с лица забрало. Нет никакой возможности, что кто-нибудь не знает его имя, его костюм или его лицо. Стив уверенно шел вперед, сложив руки за спиной. Он выглядел еще мощнее в плаще. Длинные коридоры, полные снующими по ним людьми в форме, в шлемах, в белых халатах. Все шли с серьезными лицами и в полном молчании.

Стив остановился довольно резко, казалось, что эти туннели не кончатся. Около больших двойных железных дверей стояли двое охранников, и в присутствии него ни один даже не дышал, вытянувшись в струну. Стив между тем открыл рукой одну из дверей, приглашая Старка войти. Тони быстро осмотрел его с ног до головы. Роджерс же чуть-чуть приподнял брови, выражая совершенно невинные намерения. Тони прошел именно в открытую половину двери, быстро, пластично и близко от Стива.

Длинный стол был накрыт на двух человек на одном конце. Прежде чем сесть, Стив снял перчатки и плащ, повесив его на спинку стула. Тони искренне не понимал, что происходит, и сел только после повторного приглашения.

— Ты пригласил меня на ужин?  
— Нет, просто ты опоздал, — подняв крышку баранчика, ответил Стив. — А в это время я ужинаю.  
— Может, сначала решим дела, а потом будешь есть? — не меняя выражения лица, сказал Старк.  
— Я вполне могу ответить на твои вопросы прямо сейчас. Они ведь у тебя есть, и много, не так ли?

Тони не двигался несколько секунд, оценивая ситуацию. А Стив безмятежно взял в руки нож и вилку. Бифштекс пах очень вкусно.

— Что за дела в Дикой Земле? — начал вдруг Старк.  
— Месторождение вибраниума. Его разновидности. Три килограмма окупят всю кампанию. Я надеюсь найти больше, чем три.  
— Кто ты такой?  
— Хм, — сказал Стив. — Скажи, что ты уже знаешь.  
— Что у Щ.И.Т. почти нет на тебя данных. Ты либо член Совета Гидры, либо Верховной Гидры, — Тони на секунду опустил взгляд. — И что ты умер много лет назад, Капитан.   
— Как ни странно, но все верно, — усмехнулся Стив. — Официально я мертв, так нужно. Это долгая история.  
— Официально Гидрой заправляет Барон Штрукер. Устаревшая информация?  
— Другой у Щ.И.Т. в принципе не бывает, — орудуя ножом и вилкой, усмехнулся Стив. Тони не шевелился, ловя каждый его взгляд. — До моего возвращения Штрукер действительно был главным. Но, увидев, во что превратилась Гидра в мое отсутствие, мне пришлось… принять меры.  
— Превратилась? Гидра всю жизнь была сучьей террористической организацией.   
— Отнюдь. И мы лишь хотим, чтобы воцарился закон. А закон – это не философия, это не юриспруденция, не бредни о справедливости, морали и этике. Это улицы, по которым можно спокойно ходить по ночам. Это спокойный сон людей. Это безопасность везде и всегда. А для тех, кто переступает закон – наказание, отпугивающие других. Жестокое, вне зависимости от происхождения и статуса.   
— Массовое, желательно, — рассмеялся Старк. — Мир абсолютного закона – ужасный мир.   
— Почему?  
— В мире, который ты нарисовал, люди будут бояться не воров и не преступников, а тех, кто представляет закон. Это мир шпионства и доносов, рай для карьеристов и фанатиков. И однажды осудят совершенно невиновного человека, покарают так, чтобы запугать других. И опуститься тьма на землю египетскую, и наступит мир беззакония и преступников.

Стив молча пережевывал, смотря Тони в глаза. Голубые, горящие. У Тони забилось сердце. Он предчувствовал что-то опасное.

— Когда кого-то из твоих близких обидят… каким-то особенно зверским способом... — вздохнул Капитан. — Тогда мы вернемся к разговору о проблеме наказания. Которое соответствовало бы преступлению.

Тони засобирался уходить. Поднялся.

— Есть ручка? — спросил он вдруг. 

Стив удивился, достал ручку из внутреннего кармана плаща. Тони взял её, нацарапал что-то на салфетке, протянул ему. А потом дотянулся до бутылки вина и свалился обратно на стул, уже каким-то образом вынув пробку. Стив украдкой посмотрел на салфетку, на которой были написаны цифры, складывающиеся в координаты. И улыбнулся. Тони пил.


	4. Павший

Тони уже несколько раз бывал на базе, но в этих муравьиных ходах так и не разобрался до конца. Всё время открывалось что-то тайное, подземное, скрытое – проходы, двери, лифты и лестницы. Все жучки и маячки, которые он незаметно оставлял здесь, давали сигнал не больше часа, практически не принося никаких новых данных. Их что-то глушило. Или намеренно ломало?

Его сейчас вели дальше, и это было действительно глубоко. Тони сканировал попадавшихся на пути людей, стены вокруг. Сканеры показывали, что дальше только скала – тоннель был прорублен в горе. Темнота нагнетала. Тони включил подсветку на своем костюме и увидел следы от шин на земле. Вместе с солдатом, который вел его, Тони вдруг почувствовал, как вглубь коридора тянет воздух. 

Наконец, они вышли из тоннеля, и Тони увидел, из-за чего был такой сквозняк. Здесь находился гигантский ангар, потолок был, по меньшей мере, метров шестьдесят в высоту. Запустив репульсоры, Старк поднялся в воздух и осматривал ряды стоящих здесь автомобилей, танков, джетов, пушек, вертолетов, мотоциклов… Конца ангара не было видно.

Потеряв своего «гида», Тони некоторое время парил под потолком, заодно предоставляя Джарвису время собрать данные о бронетехнике. Некоторые солдаты поднимали головы, завидев его, и – что главное – тянулись к оружию, но их резко останавливали. Закончив со всем, Старк приземлился, найдя сопровождающего его солдата.

В этом крыле мало солдат носили шлемы, и Тони неожиданно для себя понял, что его сопровождающий – женщина. Она довела его до двери, остановилась, кивнула и ушла, придерживая шлем между телом и рукой. 

Первое, что он увидел, когда зашел в комнату – хромированный стол посередине, и только потом Капитана, стоящего к нему спиной. Он смотрел в окно, прозрачное только с одной стороны, как догадался Тони. Он встал рядом с ним, снял забрало, но Капитан и тогда не произнес ничего, не повернулся, неотрывно смотрел вперед. Старк увидел их отражение – в глазах Стива была печаль – и разглядел, что было за стеклом, за стеной.

Мужчина с металлической рукой был пристегнут к креслу. Его лица не было видно из-за волос, но то, что он кричал, Тони сразу понял, хотя никаких звуков в комнату не доносилось. Кроме мужчины там находилось еще пять человек, никто не обращал внимания на его скорченное от боли лицо, они следили за показаниями мониторов, регулировали что-то.

— Что происходит?  
— Обнуление.  
— За что его так?  
— Он меня узнал, — вздохнул Стив, — когда-то мы были друзьями. Я нашел его спустя много лет таким. Теперь, когда он меня видит, узнает, вспоминает и становится… нестабильным. Приходится стирать ему память.   
— Зачем ты смотришь? — нахмурился Тони.   
— Я не знаю. Так больно не только ему.  
— А без этого никак?  
— Нет. Баки сопротивляется. Всегда. Этого можно избежать, только запустив программу «Зимний Солдат».   
— Я не это имел в виду.

Мужчина перестал кричать, обмяк в кресле. Вокруг замаячили кураторы программы, отстегивая его, поднимая, приводя аппаратуру в порядок. Тони впервые видел Капитана таким подавленным, с тоской во взгляде. Видеть мучения друга всегда больно, и Тони задумался, насколько они были близки, раз Роджерс заставляет себя стоять здесь? 

— Всё нормально, — вдруг сказал Тони. Стив моргнул и повернул голову, но Старк продолжал наблюдать за тем, что происходило по ту сторону стекла. — Ты ведь не можешь позволить ему быть на другой стороне. Или встать на твоем пути. Лучше, когда он с тобой. Хотя бы так.  
— Ты понимаешь, — полушепотом, удивленно произнес Капитан.   
— Да, — Старк не поворачивался, и Стив смотрел на его профиль. — Когда дорогой тебе человек выступает против тебя, ты начинаешь сомневаться в правильности того, что делаешь. Для твоих целей это недопустимо.

Около шеи Тони костюм стал рябиться, будто плавиться на коже, меняя очертания и форму. Выглядело так, будто Старк не мог решить – надевать маску или нет. Стив смотрел на него и думал о том, как Тони предала Поттс, которой он доверял и которую любил. Старк знал, о чем говорил. 

— Думаю, не иметь близких было бы лучше, — Тони повернул голову, и они наконец взглянули друг на друга, впервые оказавшись настолько рядом, чтобы касаться плечами, чтобы увидеть отражение в глаза друг друга.  
— Это невозможно, — грустно улыбнулся Стив.


	5. Тенёта

Заметив, что Старк работает, Стив не стал здороваться, чтобы не отвлечь. Вместо этого он прошел мимо, в сторону балкона, по пути внимательно осмотрев его. Тони был в одних шортах, сидел на сильно опущенном барном стуле, перед ним на столе лежала разобранная пушка и еще четыре неподалеку. Либо их ждала очередь, либо он их уже посмотрел.

Обстановка слегка изменилась. Работал Тони не за одним столом, а на сдвинутых воедино нескольких. На полу больше не было мусора и песка, диванчики отставлены подальше к стенам. Пустые бутылки из-под виски и хеннесси дружно стояли в уголке. Кресло, в котором Стив застал Железного Человека в первый раз, стояло рядом с высокой лампой, длинный шнур от которого полз куда-то очень далеко. Теперь не казалось, что это место давно не видело людей.

— Ты посмотрел все? — решил осведомиться Стив, осторожно нависая над Тони, заглядывая ему за плечо. Тот помолчал, на секунду скосившись в его сторону.  
— Да, закупай любой, — вытирая руки о тряпку, сказал Старк. — Они все дерьмо.  
— Это твоё профессиональное мнение?  
— Да.

Вздохнув, Капитан выпрямился, держа руки за спиной. Тони продолжал вытирать пальцы от черной смазки оружия. На его спине не было ни одного шрама, что странно для того, кому часто приходилось драться. Под чистой, без единого изъяна фарфоровой коже красиво двигались мышцы спины.

— Сколько я тебе должен?  
— За что?  
— За твою консультацию, конечно же.  
— Я сам хотел покопаться в них, — выключив настольную лампу, Тони убрал с рабочего места какой-то инструмент. — Так что нисколько.

Это выглядело чем-то личным, поэтому Стив отвернулся, выйдя, наконец, на балкон, как он и собирался вначале. Вид был красивый, запах моря – освежающий. Где-то там вдалеке, к западу от Алькатраса стоял знаменитый Мост Золотые Ворота. Общая длина моста — 2737 м, высота над водой – 67 м. В среднем с него прыгают каждые две недели.

— Дела с вибраниум идут хорошо? — послышалось под аккомпанемент легкого звука, как горлышко бутылки стукнулось о край стакана.  
— Да, нашли почти десять килограмм. Думаю, это всё, что можно выжить из планеты. Металл внеземного происхождения.

Развернувшись, Роджерс увидел, что Тони успел надеть черную борцовку и разлить виски в бокалы со льдом. Закрутив крышку, Старк поставил бутылку на поднос, который стоял на кофейном столике около прижатого к стене дивана. Второй наполненный стакан вежливо ждал на том же столике, но Стив не торопился его брать. 

— Ты сегодня тихий, — заметил Роджерс, шагая обратно. — Что-то не так?

Тони молча отпил виски. Стив перевел взгляд в ту сторону, в которую он смотрел.

— Дело в оружии? — негромко спросил Капитан. — Ты ведь его не производишь больше. Ты, буквально, разобрал его на части, — ответа не последовало, Старк просто пил. — Или тебя тревожит мысль, что ты сделал бы лучше?  
— Ты со всеми такой участливый? — тоном «не твое собачье дело» произнес Старк. — Не видел, чтобы ты церемонился, пока отдавал приказы.  
— С солдатами и не нужно. Они ждут четких приказов, — Стив не решался присаживаться, да и на таком крохотном диванчике нет места на двоих, — а вот с учеными можно и поговорить.  
— Почему это?   
— Бумага бьёт камень. Рядовой солдат может бояться. Ученые не должны. Они должны доверять. Быть преданными и откровенными. И если бояться, то не меня, а моего гнева.   
— А я тогда кто? Потому что я вообще боюсь.   
— Только потому что тебя еще не пугали, — улыбнулся Капитан.

Стакан в руках Старка опустел. Посмотрев на второй, наполненный, Стив подошел к столику и взял его. Шотландский виски из Балве́ни, помимо сильного алкогольного запаха, давал нотки меда, пшеницы и тмина. Он пригубил совсем чуть-чуть и облизал нижнюю губу.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.  
— Я знаю о тебе всё, — будто задумавшись, нахмурился Стив. — Поттс может заинтересоваться странным переводом денег в местный банк. Я же давно говорил тебе отмыть деньги.  
— Еще не успел, — кинул Тони устало.  
— Ты хотел, чтобы Поттс пришла? — не тревожась о вежливости, вдруг спросил Стив. — Чтобы попросила тебя вернуться?

Тони не мог ничего сказать на это. Он сам не знал.

Старк не страшился смотреть Капитану в глаза – если быть честным, от них невозможно было оторваться. Но сейчас он очень не хотел в них смотреть. Он потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы налить себе снова, но Стив схватил его за предплечье. На секунду Тони подумал призвать костюм, хотя агрессии в действии Стива не было.

Он смотрел тепло, слегка укоризненно, а потом наклонился к лицу Тони и, не отпуская его руку, поцеловал. Несмотря на то, что от Тони пахло алкоголем, Стив целовал напористей с каждой секундой, ведя за собой, сминая губы так, будто делал это не первый раз. Удивление вскоре сменилось волнами нежности и возбуждения, льющимися по всему телу. 

Неожиданно стало кошмарно больно. Стив вздрогнул и отпрянул, выпрямившись. Тони глубоко дышал, смотря на него и крепко держась за диван. Поняв, что произошло, Капитан прикоснулся к нижней губе. Увидел на пальцах кровь. И усмехнулся.

В следующую секунду они встретились взглядами. Тони быстро сел на спинку дивана, успев до того момента, когда Стив снова накрыл его губы своими. Он уперся в диван коленом, прижал Старка затылком к стене и почувствовал, как тот обнял его лицо ладонями, отталкивал и тут же тянул к себе, срывая поцелуи с привкусом крови.


	6. Кислород

Стив с самого начала хотел так. Но Тони долго сопротивлялся: держался за стену, за изголовье кровати, упирался в матрас вытянутыми руками. А ему хотелось, чтобы Старк сдался, отпустил себя, забыл об условностях и принципах, которые он придумал себе перед тем, как они оказались в постели. К счастью для него, обещания, данные себе, особенно те, которые не произносились вслух, нарушаются легче всего.

Тони стоял даже не в коленно-локтевой, а в молитвенной позе, подняв задницу кверху. Стив одной ногой упирался коленом в матрас, второй стоял на полу. Он трахал его уже почти полчаса и собирался дальше, сколько сможет, он ни за что не уступит. Тони должен кончить первым. Стив должен увидеть, как его бедра будут дрожать, когда он вытащит.

Когда Роджерс сжал пальцы вокруг его члена, Тони издал по-настоящему громкий стон. Боль теперь сильно перемешивалась с удовольствием. Но он не кончил. Сжался, как будто вот-вот, но нет. Держать спину уже попросту невозможно, но Стив так сильно напирал, что Тони прогнулся сильнее.

Что-то щелкнуло в голове. Стив со злостью увеличил скорость, схватил Тони за волосы. Все помещение заполнили звуки секса, даже шума волн не было слышно. Только стоны, шлепки кожа о кожу. И капли пота, стекающие по горячей коже, вискам Стива и по пояснице Старка. 

Капитан не сразу заметил, что рядом стоит костюм. Живой, без хозяина внутри, с ручейками голубого неонового света в сочленениях брони. Поднявший руку, готовый выстрелить из репульсора прямо в упор. 

Стив медленно остановился и, когда прекратил фрикции, понял, что Тони пытается вырваться. Руками он уже разбросал все подушки вокруг. Стив тут же отпустил его волосы и отступил на шаг, подняв руки на уровне груди. Костюм стоял, репульсор загорался для выстрела.

Как только на его затылок перестали давить, Тони поднял голову и сделал долгий, глухой вдох. Перевернулся на спину, схватившись за горло, и вытянул давно затекшие ноги. Только в этот момент Роджерс понял, что чуть было не сделал.

Старк махнул рукой на броню, и та, растаяв, вылетела из комнаты серебряными струями. Тони закашлял и отвернулся на бок, даже не взглянув на Стива, все еще стоящего в стороне и смотрящего на место, где был костюм.

— Он собирался меня убить, — констатировал он позже, сидя на кровати.   
— Да, — охрипшим голосом сказал Старк, поставив допитый стакан воды на пол. — Это была аварийная программа защиты.   
— И что его остановило?   
— Что я кончил.

Нахмурившись, Стив медленно обернулся, но Тони уже перевернулся на другой бок. Капитан растер лицо ладонями, поднялся, забрав одежду. Они все равно никогда не могли уснуть в одной кровати. Выйдя из спальни, он слышал, как Тони болезненно застонал.


	7. Открытая книга

Кабинет Капитана отличался от всех помещений базы, особенно – большими окнами во всю стену, благодаря которым комната была хорошо освещена. Это показалось Тони чересчур самонадеянным, какой-нибудь снайпер мог с легкостью в такое окно взять на мушку, по крайней мере, он знал одного, который мог. Но вид на снежные шапки гор был чудесен.

Здесь не висели портреты Гитлера, Красного Черепа или каких-то генералов со свастикой на плече. Вещи и мебель стояли на местах, вокруг ни пылинки. Всё выглядело крепким и дорогим, один дубовый письменный стол чего стоил. Книги в красивых разноцветных переплетах одного стиля стояли на полках. Было подозрение, что какая-то из них открывает потайную дверь, но Тони счел это нелепостью.

Его больше интересовал щит на кресле. Сплошь черный, блестящий на свету. При близком рассмотрении можно увидеть черты эмблемы Гидры. Краска не лежала полностью, матовый рисунок выпирал, чувствовался под пальцами. Старк не смог удержаться и надел его на предплечье, взвесил в руке. С виду щит казался легче.

Левой рукой Тони решил провести по краю круглого щита и пожалел. Часть кромки, прямо напротив руки, на которой щит держался, оказалась острой, и Тони порезался. Выругавшись, он положил щит на кресло и пососал подушечки указательного и среднего пальца, из которых потекла кровь. Экстремис быстро начал работу, порезы затягивались на глазах. За приоткрытой дверью послышались голоса. Тони остановился.

— Старк опять здесь?  
— Да.  
— Решили встретиться не у него, что-то новенькое.  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
— Ни на что я не намекаю. Просто говорю, что между ними что-то странное.  
— Кэп нормальный. Ты забыл про Картер?  
— Заткнись, он идет.

Когда Стив зашел в кабинет, то остановился на месте, увидев, как Тони стоит возле книжного шкафа и листает роман «Вся королевская рать» Р. П. Уоррена. На фоне вида из окна эта была трогательная картина. Кэп захлопнул дверь, не оборачиваясь, и Старк поднял голову, посмотрев на него, будто только заметил.

— Не пойми мой вопрос неправильно, но что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Мне сказали подождать в твоем кабинете, — снова опустив взгляд на страницы, ответил Тони.  
— Мой кабинет, — хмыкнул Кэп и подошел ближе, бросив неприятный взгляд на окна. — И всё же это не то, что я имел в виду, когда задавал вопрос.  
— Просто тебя давно не было.  
— Соскучился? — улыбнулся Роджерс.  
— Слегка забеспокоился, — захлопнув книгу, язвительно поправил Старк. — Щ.И.Т. планирует набег на какую-то вашу базу.  
— Что ж, слухи подтвердились.  
— Ты с миссии?  
— Как видишь.

Сложно было не заметить. Красные полоски от эмблемы на груди его черной формы красиво расползались к плечам. Стив снял шлем, его короткие светлые волосы немного слиплись от пота. Он пах хорошей дракой. Тони осмотрел его и отвернулся, поставив книгу на место.

— Ты чертовски хорошо выглядишь, — немного тише сказал Роджерс.  
— Дольче моя слабость.

Усмехнувшись в ответ, Стив отошел к креслу и взял щит, чтобы закрепить его на спине. Все действо произошло за какие-то секунды, за которые Тони успел возбудиться.

— Я думаю, Щ.И.Т. нацелился на базу в Аризоне. Я уже вывез оттуда все нужное. Можешь проследить, чтобы там всё хорошо взорвалось? Если они увидят пустые архивы, это будет подозрительно, — сказал Стив, снова приблизившись на расстояние поцелуя, немного нахмурился. — А где твой костюм?

Тони выждал паузу и указал пальцем вверх. Стив поднял взгляд к потолку, который переливался струями блестящего хрома, будто живой.

— Ох, черт, — сказал он.

Тони молчал. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от эмблемы на его груди.

***

— Джарвис, пробей девушек с фамилией Картер.  
— Найдено два результата. Пегги Картер, одна из основателей Щ.И.Т. Скончалась в возрасте девяноста шести лет.   
— А вторая?  
— Шэрон Картер. Её племянница. Умерла два года назад.  
— От чего?  
— Самоубийство.


	8. Ненависть

— Что за черт?  
— Это ты так говоришь «спасибо»?

Мария Хилл смерила его презрительным взглядом. Таким унизительным, что Тони захотелось выстрелить ей между глаз. 

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Прости, надо было дать той бомбе разорвать твоих агентов на куски. Больше не повторится.  
— Да погоди ты, Старк.

Если она и хотела что-то сказать, то ей не дал подошедший агент, подавая реактивный ранец. Необходимый, чтобы забраться на джет, ждущий всех высоко в небе. Молодой парень посмотрел на Старка быстро, пугливо, а когда ранец оказался на Хилл и осталось только его застегнуть, тут же ушел. Всё это время у Марии было такое лицо, будто ей делают одолжение.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказала она. Тони всё еще хотелось выстрелить.

Она кивнула – Тони не знал, что это могло значить – и поднялась в воздух. За ней тоже самое сделали еще несколько агентов Щ.И.Т. Большинство осталось внизу с оружием дожидаться челноков и охранять взятых в плен солдат Гидры. Они сидели на удивление тихо. Тони становилось не по себе, когда он смотрел на них, готовый поклясться, что за насекомоподобном шлемом пара глаз смотрит прямо на него. Подняв голову кверху, он тоже спрятал лицо за шлемом и взлетел, быстро оказавшись на платформе джета.

— Моё предложение поужинать еще в силе, если что.  
— Буду знать.

Хилл насмешливо улыбнулась, обернувшись, а Старк последовал за ней. Не спеша, догонять её не было резона – вид сзади был хороший. Таким образом никто не встал у него на пути. Хотя провожали его весьма подозрительными взглядами. Вполне оправдано, ведь запущенный Тони жучек уже подбирается к залу с компьютерами, выискивая ключи на обход системы безопасности к секретным материалам, к которым относится информация о смерти Шэрон Картер. 

— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Хочу знать, что делаешь завтра вечером.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
— Нет. Меня с ума сводит прическа «пикси».  
— Вали отсюда, — устало-укоризненным тоном произнесла Хилл. — Тебе не разрешено подниматься на борт.  
— Ладно, не бесись, — заговорил Тони обычным голосом, увидев, что доступ получен. — Уже ухожу.

Он падал вниз секунд пять, прежде чем включить репульсоры и полететь на Алькатрас на звуковой скорости. 

***

Когда Кэп зашел, то сразу почувствовал – что-то не так. Он шел вперед, хмурясь и прислушиваясь, и обнаружил Старка, упоённо работающим над чертежом. Он стирал рисунок ластиком, аккуратно, осторожно, прислонив щеку к листу, и, как только закончил, резко выпрямился. 

— Тони? — позвал Капитан, осмотрев чертеж самолета, какого ему еще не доводилось видеть.  
— Привет, — не смотря на него, поздоровался Старк. — Как миссия? Моя в порядке, да, очень, отлично. Ты, правда, забыл предупредить, что бомба взорвет не какую-то комнату, а всех в радиусе двух километров, это огорчает. Грубо, Кэп, грубо. Предупреждай в следующий раз.

Он лепетал быстро, как заведенный. Вокруг, кроме коробок из-под китайской еды, валялись скомканные бумажки, бутылки и всякая дрянь. Вся мебель была вверх дном. Стив никогда не видел его таким возбужденным.

— Так как твоя миссия, расскажи мне всё! — Тони схватил карандаш, игнорируя то, у него за ушами было еще два.  
— Старк.  
— Да?

Он повернул голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Стив заглянул ему в глаза. 

— Ты под кайфом, — сказал он, моргнув.  
— Я? Нет. Не знаю. Я так быстро отхожу, блядский экстремис, приходы вот такие вот, — Тони показал, как это мало, на примере расстояния между большим и указательным пальцем. — Я не могу напиться уже три года, прискорбно. Но это меня пробирает.

Пока он говорил, Стив уже нашел две дорожки порошка на кофейном столике. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Тони с таким же презрительным укором, с каким смотрела Мария Хилл днем.

— Прошу к столу, — противно улыбнулся Старк.

Роджерс ничего не ответил. Развернувшись, он с размаху разбил столик ногой. Крошки стекла упали на пол, смешавшись с белым порошком.

— Ну ты и мудак, — подойдя, Тони обреченно взглянул на осколки, — да я такого чистого кокса даже если захочу больше не найду...  
— Зачем?! — воскликнул Стив, схватив Старка за грудки, потом подвел его к столу с чертежом. — Вот то, чем ты должен заниматься! Дарить свой гений человечеству, а не заниматься саморазрушением!  
— Нахуй человечество, нахуй изобретательство, — говорил Тони, а в это время костюм полз по полу к его ногам, — и тебя нахуй.

Капитан отпустил его одежду, но не отступил. Тони быстро оказался в броне.

— Давай, — ни одного мускула на лице Стива не дрогнуло, — стреляй.

Глаза Тони загорелись неоновым светом, и из его арк-реактора выстрелил унилуч, прямо в грудь Стиву. Он отлетел на несколько метров, роняя за собой мебель.

— Я пытался изменить мир к лучшему. И что вышло? Все меня ненавидят.   
— Потому что ты хотел на этом обогатиться. Деньги всегда всё портят.

Стив поднялся с пола, опираясь о стену. На пару мгновений повисла тишина, никто из них не двигался. Глаза Тони всё еще горели ярко и опасно, он собрался уйти, развернулся, но, сделав шаг, почувствовал, как в затылок что-то ударило и разбилось. Стакан. Роджерс бросил в него стакан.

Старк взлетел над полом еще при повороте, собираясь хорошо ударить Капитана правой, но тот вовремя согнулся, и кулак врезался в стену, оставил в ней вмятину. Стив повалил Тони на пол, ударил, сев на него верхом, но это было ему же больнее, ведь Старк был в шлеме. 

Когда Роджерс потянулся за спину за щитом, Тони просто выставил руку перед его лицом с зажженным репульсором. Он помнил, что то место щита, каким Кэп ударит – острое; Капитан помнил, как светится репульсор в режиме «на поражение». И вместо того, чтобы ударить, он отбросил щит подальше.

— Убери это, — устало произнес он, — убери, Тони.

Секунд пять он держал руку, Стив уже решил, что Тони всё-таки выстрелит опять, в первый же раз смог. Но вдруг костюм на нем растаял и собрался в лужу неподалеку. Вздохнув, Роджерс наклонился, поцеловав его в губы. Тони не ответил, даже глаз не закрыл, а смотрел в потолок. Почувствовав это, Стив решил подняться, но Старк вдруг схватил его за бедра и остановил.

— Кто такая Шэрон Картер?   
— Кто тебе рассказал про неё?   
— Подслушал разговор за дверью, пока ждал в «твоем кабинете».

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Мы познакомились на похоронах еë тети. У нас завязался роман. Но в один момент мне пришлось завязать с тихой жизнью под прикрытием и взяться за дела в Гидре… А она собиралась стать директором Щ.И.Т. Я понимал, что так не может продолжаться и рассказал ей, кто я. Она сказала, что всё кончено и пропала. Скрылась даже от своих. А потом её нашли в отеле где-то в глубинке, далеко от Вашингтона, мертвой.  
— Ты знал, что она была беременна?  
— Нет. Срок был маленький, возможно, она сама не знала.  
— Или знала, и именно поэтому выстрелила себе в рот.  
— Да. Может и так.


	9. Красные линии

Каким-то странным образом наблюдательная комната стала их местом встречи. Во время следующего «представления» с участием Барнса они стояли вместе, и Тони уже не помнит, кто кого взял за руку. Помнил только, что Стив сплел их пальцы. Если подумать, это дерьмо чем-то напоминало финальную сцену из «Бойцовского клуба», но Тони бы повторил. 

Поэтому он был немного удивлен тем, что в комнате кроме Стива находился посторонний – небритый высокий мужчина. Еще более удивительно то, что он посмотрел на Тони оценивающе и тут же заткнулся. Стив сидел на стуле полубоком, облокотившись на металлический стол, и жестом попросил Тони подождать. Незнакомец немного замялся, будто не знал, говорить ли в присутствии Старка что-то, но Капитан выжидающе на него глядел. Тони встал у стены, сложив на груди руки. 

— Я думаю, придется отправить его в криозаморозку после этого.  
— Ладно, я тебя услышал, — сказал Стив раздраженно. — Тебе нужна книжка?  
— Я знаю код наизусть.

Дверь захлопнулась. Тони и Стив остались одни и одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Уф, вы замораживаете людей? Блять, это жутко, — показательно обсасывая мятный леденец, сморщился Тони. — Признавайся, где заморожен Альфред Розенберг?

Роджерс саркастично на него посмотрел и подошел к стеклу, нахмурившись и сложив руки за спиной. За окном уже появились знакомые лица, которые усаживали Баки в кресло. Тони глянул краем глаза и сел на стол прямо напротив.

— Почему «Зимний Солдат»?  
— Спроси у русских, которые всё это придумали, — вздохнул Роджерс.  
— А кто это вышел только что? Я узнал голос.  
— Брок Рамлоу, — Стив вдруг обернулся. — Это был Рамлоу? Он говорил о Шэрон?  
— Ага, — просто бросил Тони.

Капитан посмотрел на Рамлоу совсем другими глазами, но Тони этого не заметил. Он думал о том, что это очень добротный стол, раз выдерживает его двести кило веса. Стив оказался перед ним будто и неожиданно, встав около стола, прямо между его бедрами. Старк был в хорошем настроении, и он это чувствовал. Взяв Роджерса за руку, Тони приложил его ладонь к груди, и костюм на его теле ожил.

Он плавился под пальцами. Стив провел пальцами вниз, будто стирал с Тони краску, обнажая кожу. Коснулся соска, ребер, живота, вел всё ниже и ниже, задел выпирающую бедренную кость. Полоска чистой кожи продолжалась, ничем не прерываясь, и Стив остановился только на середине бедра. И вдруг понял, что на Тони кроме брони из одежды ничего нет.

Старк притянул его к себе, схватив за одежду, и поцеловал. Бородка чувствовалась всегда, когда он целовал, и это ни на секунду не давало Стиву забыть, кто перед ним. Кого он обнимает и целует, чей кончик языка упирается в его зубы, а ладони обнимают его лицо. Тони ничего не говорил про то, что творилось за стеклом. Стива нужно отвлечь, и это всё, о чем он думал сейчас. 

— Я должен идти, — с закрытыми глазами сказал Стив и тут же поцеловал Тони опять.  
— Жаль, — вытащив язык из его рта, ответил Старк. — Хотел устроить этому столу тест-драйв.  
— Он выдержит, — усмехнулся Стив, гладя его бедра поверх костюма. — Потом увидишь.

Полоска голой кожи от груди до колена на Старке пропала, затянувшись металлом. Многообещающе посмотрев на него, Роджерс вздохнул и пошел к двери, разгрызая мятный леденец.

***

Подбираться на встречу с Генеральным прокурором США через переход в подвале сущее унижение, и Стив обязательно выскажется на этот счет или, может, сходу убьёт какого-нибудь телохранителя, когда доберется до места встречи. Прокурор довольно умный мужчина в годах, должен понять намек.

Здесь был тусклый свет, лужи на полу и влажность в воздухе. Они шли опасным путем – мимо железных труб, по которым шла вода. От них шёл такой жар, что уже на второй минуте пути на лбах выступил пот.

— Рамлоу, стой, — вдруг остановился Стив. Трое других продолжили идти, чтобы побыстрее выйти из духоты, не заметив ничего.  
— Что случилось? — развернулся Брок.  
— Ты говорил о криозаморозке для Баки. Она должна была состояться ровно в одиннадцать. Но это случилось на полтора часа позже. Где был Баки это время?  
— Я не знаю. Кто так сказал? Это какая-то ошибка.  
— Ошибка, — вздохнул Стив и сделал шаг ближе, смотря Рамлоу в глаза. — Когда я сказал тебе присматривать за Баки, я упоминал о том, что ты можешь потрахивать его время от времени?  
— Я не…   
— Ты да, — перебил Кэп. — Я знаю, что да.

Пауза держалась дольше минуты. И Рамлоу не выдержал. 

— Прости меня, — голос прозвучал глухо. — Этого никогда не повторится...

Раздражено прикрыв глаза, Роджерс почесал бровь. И неожиданно схватил Рамлоу за волосы на затылке и прижал щекой к горячей трубе. Подвальное помещение залил крик. Брок был сильным мужчиной, он вырывался, хотел оттолкнуться рукой, но обжёгся. Стив заломил ему руку, прижал еще и сильнее виском и ухом, отсчитывая секунды.

Он отпустил его. Рамлоу упал на колени, продолжая кричать и шипеть от боли. На железе осталась кожа, напоминающая мягкую массу. Перешагнув через него, Роджерс аккуратно пошел дальше, не препятствуя агенту, который поспешил Броку на помощь.


	10. Наитие

— Это сделал ты?  
— Что?

Конечно, догадаться, о чём сейчас говорит Тони, он не мог. Не мог Стив знать, что Старк видел Рамлоу в коридоре. Что он узнал его только по голосу и той половине лица, которая не была изуродована ожогом. И что на вопрос первого попавшегося агента Гидры о том, что с ним произошло, Тони с презрением к Рамлоу ответили: «Воспитательная беседа».

Это глупо. Это мог сделать только Роджерс. Таких омерзительных ожогов Тони не видел, поэтому лицо Брока до сих пор стояло перед глазами. В душе образовалось крохотное чувство вины и мысль, что, быть может, промолчи он тогда в наблюдательной комнате, Рамлоу был бы в порядке. Потрясло его то, что Стив был по правде способен на такое. Старк не святой, он делал многое, за что не похвалиться, только в каком-то извращенном смысле, но уродовать человека за то, что тот обмолвился о том, о чём не следовало… 

И неожиданно, смотря прямо в его голубые глаза, чувствуя, как Стив гладит его по спине, Тони понял, что ему абсолютно всё равно.

— Ничего, — наконец ответил Старк после двухсекундной паузы. — Послышалось.

Он наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, и заставил перевернуться. Они лежали на постели лицом друг к другу, долго целовались, прежде чем зайти дальше. Стив брал его сзади, на боку, прижимая спиной к своей груди – долго, страстно и держа за горло.

Позже Роджерс не спал, а смотрел в потолок. Темнота, густая и тихая, пришла на Алькатрас незаметно. Лето кончилось. Ему приходилось самому искать здесь одеяло, а Тони даже не спросил, откуда оно. Он лежал на спине, отвернувшись от Стива в другую сторону и положив руку на живот поверх одеяла. 

— Тони, — позвал Стив, которому надоело слушать тишину. — Тони. Тони-и. Не притворяйся.

Поднявшись на локтях, он подполз ближе, позвал еще раз, но уже тише. Старк спал. Старк действительно спал. Первый раз спал рядом с ним. Выглядел красивым, спокойным, дышал бесшумно. Роджерс долго смотрел на него, на его ресницы, брови, нос и губы, бородку – красивую, ровную и густую. Он выглядел беззащитным, и в голову лезло так много мыслей о том, как можно воспользоваться ситуацией. 

«Ты мой», — произнес Стив одними губами, прежде чем поцеловать Тони в плечо, положить голову рядом и закрыть глаза.

Он любил его так сильно, что хотел разорвать на куски, но не делал этого по той же причине.

***

— Ты… пожертвовал нашей базой в Аризоне, чтобы… выставить Старка в хорошем свете перед Хилл? — уточнила Романофф.  
— С чего-то надо было начинать его реабилитацию, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Что ты задумал? Сделать Старка директором?  
— Именно. Не одобряешь?  
— Нет! — воскликнула Нат, подойдя к окну. — Ты забыл, чем всё кончилось в последний раз? Ах, да, точно, ты же был в коме три дня. Мы думали, что потеряем тебя. А ведь пройди пуля немного левее, так и было бы!   
— Я помню.  
— А если что-то не выгорит, устранить Старка будет намного сложнее, чем девчонку Картер.  
— Я помню!

Наташа замолчала, опустила взгляд. Стив, хоть и повысил голос, выглядел спокойным.

— Прости. Но она собиралась тебя сдать.  
— Ты сделала то, что нужно было. Я тебя ни в чём не виню, Наташа.

Он долго смотрел, а потом, чтобы приободрить её, улыбнулся. 

— Зачем тебе Старк в Щ.И.Т.? Не лучше ли его приобщить сюда? — садясь в кресло, спросила Наташа.  
— Его можно спрятать только на виду. А свой человек во главе Щ.И.Т. никогда не помешает, — подмигнул Кэп.  
— Кто спорит. А почему не я?  
— Ты бы не согласилась. Тебе больше нравится роль серого кардинала. А ему нужно внимание и одобрение. Жизненно необходимо.  
— Ты прав. А не боишься, что он однажды подставит тебя?  
— Я не боюсь, но я буду готов.


	11. 2 года спустя

Тони выглядел хорошо. На встрече с президентом не одеться с иголочки нельзя. Смотря телевизор, Стив подпер подбородок кулаком и улыбался. Он смотрел с интересом, хоть это было и повторение новостей. Телефон зазвонил в условленное время.

— Слушаю.  
— Ты видел?  
— О да, директор Старк. Всё видел. Мистер президент сказал тебе что-нибудь?  
— Это бестолковый старик, что важного он мог мне сказать?  
— Как категорично, — усмехнулся Стив. — А я знаю, какая у тебя будет форма. Интересно. У Фьюри такого не было. Но этот стиль я где-то видел.  
— О, сапоги и перчатки я взял у одного супергероя из сороковых. Только у него были красные, а не белые. Кажется, его звали Капитан Америка, — саркастично проговорил Старк.  
— А идею с белой подвязкой на бедро взял у какой-то знакомой невесты? Она бесполезна.  
— На ней есть кармашки.  
— Ладно. Не терпится увидеть тебя в ней, директор Старк.  
— Блять, скажи еще раз.  
— Сказать что, директор Старк?  
— Чёрт, как звучит. Знаешь, первое, что я сделаю, это прикажу суке Хилл принести мне гребаный кофе.   
— Разве того, что ты будешь смотреться в форме сексуальней, чем она, тебе не достаточно?  
— Кто-то сильно размечтался, — фыркнул Тони ласково. — Я приеду десятого.   
— Буду ждать тебя, директор.

Тем временем Тони на экране жал президенту руку, белозубо скалясь. Ему дали сказать маленькую речь перед камерами после того, как документы были подписаны, и Стив видел в его глазах вдохновение.


End file.
